


Steamy

by Bagelkun



Category: Ultraman (Netflix), ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: M/M, Nothing to see here, Nudity, Sauna, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, just 2 buff guys getting sweaty together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelkun/pseuds/Bagelkun
Summary: Adad and Jack spend the evening in the sauna together and antics ensue.





	Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little Drabble for y’all ya cuz I love you guys (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

There were few people that made Jack uncomfortable. 

The man was usually pretty relaxed, all things considered, even when with dealing with aliens.

Of course there were exceptions, the biggest one being Adad.

Something about his smug attitude and lack of personal space made Jack tense, and this was no more apparent then when he found himself with the alien alone in a sauna together.

Ah, yes, the best place to be, Jack had thought to himself.

Sitting too close for comfort next to one of the biggest nuisances you knew in a steaming room, only thin towels draped over your laps. Only the most relaxing of situations.

Jack sat hunched foreword, his elbows propped on his knees, gazing at the alien beside him. Adad, for once in his two hundred and seventy one year old lifetime, kept his trap shut, leaning back against the wall and staring off into space, which Jack was thankful for.

Or would be if it didn’t make things more awkward.

Without listening to his usual banter, Jack’s mind wandered to things he wished he’d never think of, like the alien’s very toned and very naked body. 

The scruda had almost no fat, his hard muscles making it clear he was built for combat, and his stripes only serving to accentuate them further.

Come to think of it, those stripes were everywhere.

Jack felt sweat bead his forehead as he gazed at the black stripes on the curve of Adad’s hip, partially hidden underneath the small towel. 

‘Did he have stripes there too?’ Jack wondered, almost tempted to ask in his steam clouded state.

Images of the scruda suddenly flooded Jack’s mind, of him without the towel, on Jack’s bed, on his knees on the floor of Jack’s apartment, or perched atop Jack’s own naked body.

He immediately tried to purge the images out of his head, rubbing his temples and turning back to Adad, swallowing loudly as he watched a bead of sweat slither down between the alien’s pecs.

This caught his attention, his red eyes glancing toward Jack, taking note of his flustered state. Instantly, Adad flashed him a sharp toothed grin.

“Enjoying the view?” he chuckled, making Jack flinch. 

He looked away toward the wall, pushing his sweat soaked bangs from his face.

“You flatter yourself,” the ultraman huffed.

Adad laughed and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. 

“My, my, you’re terrible at lying.”

Adad leaned in close, his chest brushing against Jack’s own muscular arm, his breath tingling the man’s ear.

“That tiny little towel is awful at hiding your erection,” he whispered.

The color drained from Jack’s face as he stared at the bulge in his towel, Adad’s laughter echoing off the walls of the sauna. 

If there was anytime his wished for some unknown force to nuke the city, now would be a perfect time.

As Jack covered his crotch, the scruda calmed down from his laughing fit, brushing a tear from his eye.

“You should probably take care of that soon. As for me, I think I’ll take my leave.”

Adad stood up from the bench, swinging his towel over his shoulder as he leisurely waved, giving Jack a full view of his ass as he walked away. 

As the door clicked shut, Jack’s shoulders relaxed as he let out a massive sigh of relief. 

‘God that ass was tight.’

He stared at the bulge between his legs, drumming his fingers on the bench. It was late, and no one usually came in to use the sauna at this hour. 

And it probably wasn’t a good idea to leave with an erection anyways. 

“What am I doing with my life?” he said aloud, as he chucked his towel across the room and grabbed his dick.


End file.
